Code Brave: King of the Rebellion
by ShadowDrago6
Summary: A year has passed since the Black Rebellion failed, and a year since Zero was presumed dead. The Black Knights will need more than help to release Japan from the demigogue Britannians. They will need the King Of Braves, GaoGaiGar! Rated M for later chapters. Inspired by Code Tekka: The Geass Knight.


_Summary: A year has passed since the Black Rebellion failed, and a year since Zero was presumed dead. The Black Knights will need more than help to release Japan from the dictating Britannians. They will need the King Of Braves, GaoGaiGar!_

* * *

_**Code Brave: King of the Rebellion**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_In the depths of space, the gigantic lion was drifting through space, curled up in a state of hypersleep, its sensors only registering bare data. It's gold mechanical mane was extended, taking energy from that Solar System's Sun._

_All of a sudden, its scanners detected a pulse of purple energy, and its mighty joints creaked as it extended into a pouncing position. The energy ran through its scanners, double and triple checking the signal. It growled; the enemy._

_Letting loose a roar that was not heard, the lion barrelled towards a faint speck of blue and green: Earth. As it zoomed towards the speck, it grew larger until it was a full-scale planet, much like its place of origin. It passed several planets in its voyage._

_As it raced towards the planet, it began to heat up, and it automatically activated its special field, attracting particles and whole asteroids to cover it. As they converged, bits and pieces broke off, until it was completely covered, and it was concealed in nothing more than a giant oval of heating rock. _

_It deactivated, its systems keeping it in stasis. This variable...it must be investigated._

* * *

His plan was falling apart at the seams; almost a year's worth gone down the drains. Nunally was gone, kidnapped by his father, the Britannian scum now knew his identity and his Knights were being swamped by a mass of Britannian forces.

Lelouch Lamperouge was cursing, wildly in his intellectual mind; the son of Emperor Charles zi Britannia, of the Holy Britannian Empire, and his fifth or something wife, Marianne Lamperouge, and he was also known as Zero, the revolutionary, leader of the Black Knights, and the face of justice.

Or at least, he _was_, until he was cornered by his former best friend, Suzaku Kururugi. Suzaku had shattered his helmet, revealing his face and his unhidden Geass. The information had actually served to infuriate Suzaku, not stun him, and they both levelled handguns at each other, hate in their eyes.

It was a sorrowful song.

He desired above all else to find Nunally, to _order _the bastards that had taken her to release her, but Suzaku was in his way, and that was all that he needed to remove him.

Suzaku was otherwise; he had longed to capture the man who had reduced his efforts of reforming the system to ashes, and for killing his own love, Euphemia. He could _not _forgive. He _would not FORGIVE!_

"Suzaku...get out of my way," Lelouch said dangerously, his eyes containing the mania of a madman, and had the feel of a cornered cat; ready to fight 'til the end.

"No...not this time _Zero_." Suzaku said, emphasizing the prince's identity as the masked vigilante, and they both took aim, ready to end this Mexican Duel. "You must pay for your crimes against the Empire."

These words only served to infuriate Lelouch even further, and even now, his right eye glew light red in the semi-darkness.

"The Empire is the one who committed the crimes!" Lelouch roared, and his hands now steadying the Glock he held. "You are nothing but a hypocrite! Your '_attempts_' to reform the system...all that does is secure their position!"

"I don't need to explain my goals to a _TERRORIST!_" Suzaku shouted, his furious green eyes gazing into Lelouch's red ones. He had nothing to fear; Lelouch had wasted his Geass on him. "Come with me, or else I'll shoot!"

"You _IDIOT!_" Lelouch roared again, aiming his gun before Suzaku shot it out of his hands. "Damn!"

A second shot sounded, and Lelouch's entire right shoulder exploded in pain, as his robes were enveloped in red, and he crumpled to the floor, in shock.

"This is Suzaku Kururugi," Suzaku said coldly into his mouthpiece, as he holstered his gun and approached the downed revolutionary who had once been his friend. "In process of capturing Zero-!"

That was all he could speak, as the entire sky lit up in red, and he looked up, seeing a huge, red meteor heading right for the island.

"A _meteorite!_" Suzaku exclaimed, then he looked at the crumpled, pitiful form of his once best friend, looking at him straight in the eyes, heterochromia and all. He considered running for Lelouch, grabbing him and dragging him to safety from the meteorite's radius.

He had the intense military training, and he could manage if he so wanted. To save the murdering terrorist, Suzaku was adamant, but him being executed by the state would be better, but he personally prefered if the man was simply locked up in a straightjacket, never to see the light of day.

He stepped forward, but the room suddenly dulled, and he became aware of a sigil, like a hawk in flight, and one word flashed across his mind.

"_**LIVE!"**_

Suddenly, his eyes the red of those under the control of Geass, and he took off, leaving the prince to his fate, and he scrambled through the opening, his mind filled of nothing but the need, the _want _to survive.

When the meteorite hit, he was sent flying through the air, dust and rock shards hitting his g-force suit, and he eventually hit a large boulder, stopping him and filling his mind with pain.

As the effect of the Geass faded, he looked in horror and surprise at the scene before him. Nothing was there, only a huge red rock, still steaming and cooling down. Strickeningly, it took him several moments to comprehend that his mouthpiece was buzzing.

"Suzaku..." the voice of Cornelia li Britannia filled his ears, and he came back to life. "Kururugi, what is your status? Report!" She barked at him, and Suzaku dumbly answered.

"The explosion...was caused by some sort of meteor," he stated, and he looked at the destruction. "I managed to get out of the blast radius, and am alright."

"Hmm, a meteor?" Cornelia asked rheutorically. "Sounds like the R&D team's field..." She wondered before remembering her purpose. "Have you restrained Zero? Is he alive?"

Something hit the side of Suzaku's foot, and he looked at it in surprise. It was one half of Zero's helmet, the other utterly destroyed, and it seemed like the Geass-like crest was broken, like a falcon with clipped wings.

"Zero...has been terminated," He said shakingly. "I repeat, Zero is dead."

Unknown to Suzaku, the redhead Kallen Kozuki looked at him in horror and disbelief, and her heart burst into tiny pieces as the other half of Zero's helmet clattered in front of her, the twin of Suzaku's piece.

* * *

_Also unknown to them, the giant lion encased in the meteor was inspecting the strange human, probing its mind with the G-Stones in its possession._

_The human seemed harmless, and the blood of its mortal enemy was greatly suppressed. The human would make an excellent frame, and the sensors went to work._

_Improving the humans strength, and other such factors were easily dealt with, and Cain's program was working through its directive; to protect life from the Zonders._

_A lion-like gauntlet was secured on the humans arm, and a small G-Stone was put into it, fusing directly with the human who had the resolve to protect life. Armor was forcibly grafted, though it could be removed by will alone._

_On the inside, despite his appearance being altered and his expression calm in sleep, the black-haired prince screamed in agony as he was crafted into the perfect human being, to form the savior of the galaxy._

_An Evoluder._

* * *

**Here is the prologue to the latest hit of mine; **_**Code Brave: King of the Rebellion.**_** I would like to give credit to **_**brave kid, **_**who is my co-writer and the one who has helped me immensely, and has given a fair share of advice and help. This fanfiction would not be alive without him.**

**So, the first Code Geass **_**and **_**GaoGaiGar fanfiction I have written, with **_**brave kid's**_** help. I hope this will spark into something popular and fantastic, and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Let Courage flow through your veins, and let your inner Hero guide you to victory!**

_**-PROMO TIME!-**_

"_**What...where am I? Who am I?"**_

"_**Help me! Please!"**_

"_**Quiet you!"**_

"_**Wait who are you?! What are you?!"**_

"_**You will make an excellent test subject, Lloyd Asplund. I hope you enjoy the experience."**_

"_**ZONDER!"**_

"_**Galleon! FUSION!"**_

"_**I...am GaiGar! Zonder! Prepare yourself!"**_

"_**So, you are alive...Lelouch..."**_


End file.
